This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 100 27 426.9, filed in Germany, Jun. 2, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an air feeding system for an internal-combustion engine comprising an air filter and a feeding device for a suction system connected with cylinders of the internal-combustion engine, a receptacle, through which air flows, being arranged in a pipe between the air filter and the feeding device for influencing resonances.
In a known air feeding system, as in International Patent Document WO 98/49440, of the initially mentioned type, a constructional unit is integrated in a pipe between an air filter and a feeding device, which constructional unit comprises pipe sections of the pipe and a resonator chamber.
In German Patent Document DE 197 43 482 A1, an intake port for an internal-combustion engine is shown, which intake port has a sound absorber with a shunt resonator. The shunt resonator is formed by a receptacle which is arranged at a distance from the intake port and is connected with the latter by way of a pipe.
An object of the invention is to optimize the sound characteristics of an internal-combustion engine by targeted measures in an air feeding system.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, this object is achieved by way of the pipe which is interrupted in the area of the receptacle, and in a cross-section of the receptacle which is larger than a cross-section of pipe sections of the pipe when extended to the receptacle. Additional characteristics further developing the invention are contained in the claims.
An important characteristic achieved by way of certain preferred embodiments of the invention is that, as a result of the special design of the receptacle, the pipe resonances occurring between the volumes of the air filter and the feeding device in the pipe, which influence the radiation noises as well as the pressure pulsations of the above-mentioned pipe, are effectively damped. Low pressure pulsations contribute to the fact that relatively uniform air flows exist at the measuring devices for sensing the air flow, which is advantageous with respect to the measuring precision. Furthermore, a high sound quality of the intake sounds can be achieved by way of the receptacle, and the latter has a simpler construction than the so-called Helmholtz resonators.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.